winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Musa and Riven
Musa and Riven are a couple featured on Winx Club. They have had the most relationship issues out of all the couples formed by their friends and have experienced the most breakups as a result. Overview Musa and Riven first meet in Season 1, where Musa quickly developed a crush on him, but Riven seemed to have wanted nothing to do with her. To make matters worse for Musa, Darcy placed a spell on Riven in the eighth episode and the two date for most of the season. Despite all of that, Musa and Riven are seen as friends in Season 2 and later become a couple by the season finale after Musa kisses him while under the impression that she lost him. Starting in Season 3, their relationship seems to have hit a rocky area. Even though it appears that they do not seem to love each other much anymore (due to their constant arguing), it is revealed to be the opposite later in the season when Riven fights for Musa with Ophir, believing that he was trying to steal her away. However, come Season 4 and Musa and Riven hit another rocky patch when Riven becomes jealous of her new manager, Jason Queen. His jealousy towards Jason ultimately causes Riven to be unsupportive of Musa's blossoming career and the two break up. Despite this though, Riven still made attempts at showing his love for Musa. The two still care very much for each other, which can be seen when Musa flies into a panic when the boys are kidnapped by Diana. Riven even writes a song for her in Season 5. However, midway through Season 6, Musa and Riven break off their relationship seemingly for good, as Musa had been feeling mistreated by Riven and Riven believed that this meant he had to go off to train by himself in order to come back as a man more capable of protecting Musa. Appearances |-|Season 1 = The two of them first meet in the episode "The Black-Mud Swamp," where Musa immediately falls for him. She confesses this to an image of her mother on the Day of the Rose, however, every attempt at growing closer to Riven has only met by mild annoyance. That same day, Riven is injured during the Race for the Rose by the helmet Bloom gave him to make peace. Darcy heals him and he chooses to go with her, thinking his so called "friends" do not want him any good. When Musa sees Darcy and Riven together in a witch bar in the ninth episode, Icy, Stormy and a large number of other Cloud Tower Witches chase Musa through the streets of Magix City as payback for slapping Icy (or placing a "wart" on her face in the 4Kidz dub). During the chase, Musa runs into Riven and asks for his help. Unfortunately, Riven laughs at her as he asks her why he would help her (or proclaims that he cannot help her because he is dating Darcy now in the 4Kids dub), which causes Musa to run off in tears as the witches are still in pursuit of her, completely heartbroken. At the end of the war against the Trix, Riven comes to help Musa up, which makes a smile appear on her face. The two end up holding hands as they look deeply into each other's eyes almost lovingly. |-|Season 2 = At the start of the season, while Stella, Bloom, Aisha, Sky and Brandon are leaving to save the Pixies, Musa glares at Riven in Alfea Quad but, some days later, she has become so worried over her missing friends that she throws herself in Riven's arms crying. He wraps his arms around Musa to comfort her but, when she tells him to not tell anyone that she cried, he lets them fall. In the episode "The Show Must Go On," it is revealed that Musa had told her father about Riven as well as her dream of becoming a famous singer for her mother's sake, however, Ho-Boe not only disapproves of Musa's dream but he also does not approve of her possible feelings towards Riven, believing that he is nothing but a punk. He is later proven wrong during Musa's concert as Riven helps him up after he was attacked by Stormy. He then tries to rally the crowd into supporting Musa by singing along with her to give her the strength needed to fight back. Once Stormy has been defeated and the concert resumes, Riven and Ho-Boe have a small heart-to-heart as they watch Musa perform. Later on, when the Winx are sent to the Wildlands with the Specialists, Musa and Riven argue for most of their vacation there, but finally reconcile when she finds him spying on the Trix in the episode "Charmix Power." She tries to join him but Riven would prefer to have Musa warn the others of the Trix's presences as he keeps watch. Musa disagrees with Riven at first but is quick to change her mind once she places her trust in him and this act of placing her trust in Riven despite what had happened the year before is what earns Musa her Charmix. Towards the end of the season, the Winx and Specialists see each other off just before entering Darkar's Fortress. With all her friends getting affectionate with their newfound loves, Musa sheepishly mocks Riven by claiming that he is not "all into the mushy stuff," but Riven pulls Musa in a hug and confesses that he does not know what he would do without her. He then asks her to promise him that she will come back to him. During the fight against Lord Darkar in the season finale, Riven runs in front of Musa to shield her from Darkar's attack and suffers serious injuries. Musa frantically runs over to Riven's side and tries to waking him up, but to no avail. Fearing the worst, Musa ultimately gives up trying to wake Riven and kisses him, almost as if she were kissing him goodbye. However, Riven opens his eyes again thanks to Bloom using her healing power to heal everyone, which causes Musa to scoot away from Riven as quickly as possible, as she still did not want Riven to know of her feelings for him. After Darkar's defeat, everyone returns to Alfea to celebrate. During the party, Aisha forces Riven and Musa to dance together and Riven is shown blushing when their hands touch. |-|Season 3 = Musa and Riven appear to have made up and are happily together once again. This can be seen during the first episode of the season, as Musa is more than happy to see Riven at the beach. Unfortunately, their happy romance does not last long and begins to go downhill. As the Winx (excluding Aisha and Tecna) sneak off to Eraklyon with the help of the Specialists to help Bloom get an answer out of Sky, Riven tells Bloom that seeing Sky would be useless as he believes that it would not make Sky change his mind and suddenly make him love Bloom again. This response of his ticks Musa off and she scolds him for it, but Riven does not take it too harshly. The two of them do not talk very much—notably in the beginning "Fury!" as the Winx tearfully tell Timmy of Tecna's sacrifice—but Riven looks at his girlfriend when he tells Timmy that he knows what he means when he said he could still feel Tecna's vibrations. Further into the season, Musa begins to consider breaking up with Riven, especially after she and the Winx were trained into becoming stunt bikers in the episode "At the Last Moment." In a later scene, Helia loses his patience with Riven after he stole a poem he was working on for Flora and he tells the others that Riven better change his ways unless he wants to end up losing Musa forever. Later, in "The Red Tower," Riven watches the transmission Flora sent Helia before she, the Winx, Specialists and Pixies entered the Red Tower. During the video, Riven catches Musa adjusting something on another man and thinks that she is trying to kiss him. Without hesitation, Riven takes his wind rider and speeds off in the direction of the Red Tower. When he arrives, he takes Piff with him towards the Tower so as not to get lost and he soon comes across Nabu with an injured Musa in his arms. He does not believe any of Nabu's claims that Musa needs help as he is too afraid of losing her and, instead, order for Nabu to put his girlfriend down. The two then engage in a heated fight until Sky and Timmy break them up and reveal the truth to Riven. He then realizes that he misinterpreted what he saw in Flora's video and Musa forgives him, admitting that she was flattered that he came to fight for her, even if it was over a mistake. During the season finale, all the Specialists except Helia, who was used as a messenger, were kidnapped by Valtor and taken to the Omega Portal on Andros. As the Winx, Nabu and Helia go to rescue them, Musa finds herself in a room where she sees a petrified Riven and almost cries, believing that he is the real one. She soon has to combat an elemental monster version of Riven created by the earthly part of Valtor's Spell of the Elements until Bloom's Dragon Fury strikes Valtor down. At the end of the episode, with Valtor finally defeated, Musa and Riven share a kiss. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom = Mandragora hypnotizes Riven, and turns him into an antagonist. When the Winx are about to open Obsidian, Riven takes the key from Bloom. Sky fights with him for that key and, as Riven is about to stab Sky, Musa jumps between the two, getting injured. She becomes unconscious and Riven is upset, remembering memories of the both of them, shedding black tears. The spell is broken and his love for her heals Musa. Hugging, Riven confesses to Musa that he now knows who he is fighting for, for her. She is pleased with that and they kiss. |-|Season 4 = At the start of the season, Musa and Riven are seen happy together. The Specialists are secretly sent to Gardenia to watch after the Winx. Riven's jealous side is shown by his anger when he sees Musa singing on stage with Andy. When the Winx discover their presence, Musa and Riven start arguing once again. They reconcile after the magic pets attack, when the Winx admit they needed the Specialists' help and they that their girlfriends can fight alone. Days later, Musa shows off her musical talent on stage with Andy, angering and jealousy Riven for all the attention she was receiving. Jason Queen, a music producer, discovers Musa and her singing ability and offers to make her successful. Taking the deal, Musa is excited but is shortened out by Riven. Showing no support and insulted that he thinks she could have sing better at the audition, Musa ends her relationship with Riven, stating that she would rather be with those who do support her. While fighting against the Wizards of the Black Circle, Riven asks Musa how she was able to tell the difference between him and the copy of him, to which she replies that he likes to fight alone. Their relationship continues to be tense for a long time. Trying to win Musa back Riven attempts to show her that he truly loves her and supports her, he takes Helia's advice and decides to try and help her out with with her music career. Riven tried to help by coming up with lyrics for her new song and tried giving her flowers and chocolates to show his love and support for her. However, this only makes Musa angrier as she thinks he only wants to ruin her music projects. But when Nabu explains to her what Riven was trying to do, she calms down and apologizes to him, but she says to him that even though she appreciates what he was trying to do she says she needs to be alone for a while. However, when Diana kidnaps the Specialists and Nabu tell the Winx, Musa cries and says that she loves Riven so much and she is so scared to not see him ever again, that she does not want to lose him and that she regrets they have been arguing a lot. When they reunite, Musa and Riven hug, happy to be together and that each is not injured. Riven and Musa say they missed each other. They finally talk everything through on the beach and, joking, when Musa says they cannot be together anymore and Riven asks only for the reason, Musa starts laughing and says: "because I'm already yours". When Musa finds Riven crying Nabu's loss, she hugs him, both closing their eyes, grieving their friend. Days after, at the park, when the boys announce they have to go back at Red Fountain, Musa starts crying because she will not see him and they got back only a few days ago. Riven reassures her saying he will be back soon and they kiss. |-|Magical Adventure = Not much happened between Musa and Riven, except that they kissed when the Winx arrived in Eraklyon. Musa-and-Riven-3d-winx-magical-adventura-24770395-394-270.jpg |-|Season 5 = Musa and Riven are getting close. They are getting closer and closer until Musa becomes jealous that Riven is hanging out with a blond fairy. In "The Shark's Eye", it is revealed that the blonde fairy only gave Riven guitar lessons. Then he is proving to Musa how important she is to him by singing a song to her. She eventually joins in and they sing together. |-|Season 6 = In episode five, Musa excitedly tells Riven that she is visiting the Golden Auditorium. Her call interrupts him training and they talk briefly, leaving her upset, wondering why she continues to try. In that season, Riven starts to care more about being the best fighter in Red Fountain by training almost every day, which leads him to always be busy and seem to care less about Musa. In episode twenty-three when Musa gets her voice back, she and Riven agree that they are not meant to be and break up. Songs As a couple, Musa and Riven have songs sang either by one of them or both: *Heart of Stone *You're the One That I Want *One to One Gallery Trivia * Musa and Riven are the only main couple out of the others to have gone through a major breakup. Twice, in fact. ** They are also the only main couple to break up willingly, as Aisha and Nabu were forced apart due to Nabu's death. ** In the comics, Musa and Riven go through two notable breakups. *** Momentarily in Issue 55: Temptations as Riven grew more distant from his friends and Musa. It later turned out that he was working undercover with the Magix City Police to apprehend men involved in a string of kidnappings. *** Sometime before the events of Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart, Musa confirms that she and Riven broke up for a reason that remains unexplained. This leads Musa to pursue her crush, Lukas Viker, and the two date for a short time. **** Ironically, Musa and Riven do not go through the most breakups in the comic series. That claim goes to Stella and Brandon. * Much like Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon and, later, Aisha and Nex, at least one party in the relationship has an ex-lover. In this case, Riven dated Darcy for most of Season 1. Category:Musa Category:Riven Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Couples Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 6 Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom